The New Recruit
by Cyborg 0042
Summary: My first Cyborg 009 fanfic! The first chapter is small, because it's more of a prologue then a whole chapter. It's about a new cyborg who has come to seek the help of the other 00 cyborgs. Yes it's SI, but I'm not all powerful. Please R&R!


The New Recruit by Cyborg 0042

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own the Cyborg 009 series, no matter how much I wish I did. Oh, and I don't do only one type of Anime fanfics, I do many. You'll see various characters coming through my little narrations like…like…looks franticly for someone Uh, Osaka from Azumanga Daioh!

Osaka: What? Sorry, I was chasin' the dust in my eyes…..

Me: Riiiight, well, without further ado, my fic!

The New Recruit

"Come on, it's okay." 003 said, trying to comfort me. I swam to shore yesterday, struggling to find the only group of people who could help me. After all that happened….

"Why don't you start by telling us who you are?" 001 said, telepathically. I took a deep breath and started……

My name was AJ, now 0042, and I was 14 years old when it happened. I was walking home from one of the worst days at school ever. I was so sure the day couldn't get that much worse. I really didn't see it coming. When I got up to my door, I took off my backpack for a second, when a huge Doberman of a dog came and stole it. I chased after it, until it reached a long, black car with no license plate. I went to take my bag back when the two men in black grabbed me and knocked me out.

It felt like I was out for weeks until I woke up. I was in a cell, a small, dark cell. I tried to move, but my body felt strange and foreign. I saw a small mirror on the wall and saw my reflection in it. I still looked the same; black hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin, and still 6'2" tall, but I was wearing a red outfit with four large yellow buttons, an orange scarf, black boots, and a belt with a holster and a gun. Two old men in lab coats then came by, loaded me onto a gurney, and wheeled me out. I thought about trying to escape, but I didn't want them to knock me out again. They took me to what looked liked a large gymnasium with the lights shot. The two men dumped me on the ground, unceremoniously, and left. I then saw it; a huge screen with an image on it, the Black Ghost. He then explained to me that I was now a cyborg, one of the most advanced species on the planet, and I, like others, have been endowed with a special type of ability meant for war. My mind was now a sort of computer, with strategic capabilities, and I became a sort of rubber band man. My arms, legs, neck, and upper and lower torso were composed of metal coils than could expand to fantastic lengths and retract back on my command, as well as the basic feature of the newer cyborgs; artificial organs, toughened skin, underwater capabilities, etc.

But the placidness was short-lived. After going over my new body, the Black Ghost told me I was a failure, a reject. I still retained my free will, and was therefore unsuitable for his needs. A trapdoor opened beneath me, and I plunged downward into a pit of flames! I shot out my hand to grab onto the opening and tried to pull myself up, when the trapdoor closed on me. I was falling back into the flames! It was then when I saw a small shaft in the side of the pit. It was an air vent, probably to provide oxygen or to get rid of the fumes. It didn't matter; I just swung over to it and shimmied through it until I ended up outside the building. It was then that I saw that I was stuck on an island! I jumped into the ocean and swam for three days, occasionally stopping on a small island or sandbar. I was washed up yesterday, trying to find the other cyborgs…

I coughed as I finished my short story, desperately needing a good night's sleep. I slumped on the couch that I was on, barely conscious now. "Can I go to sleep?" I said, and fell asleep.

(Omniscient P.O.V.)

Cyborg 0042 was now fast asleep, regardless that it was only 5:00 in the evening. 003 and 009 carried him into a spare room at the house they were currently hiding in. "Do you think we can trust him?" 003 asked. "I hope so…" 009 replied.

The End…..for now

So, whatcha think? I'm sorry about the screwy point of view, but I couldn't decide. I think I'll stick with third person omniscient. Yes, it's Self-Insertion, but I tried not to make myself the main powerful person, or whatever. And this is just likea smallprologue, if you will.Please Read and Review!

Osaka: Or else I might have to make you….

Me: sweatdrop Right...


End file.
